League of Extraordinary Gentlemen, The
| directed by = Stephen Norrington | written by = James Robinson | produced by = Trevor Albert; Rick Benattar; Sean Connery; Bruce Devan; Mark Gordon; Don Murphy; Michael Nelson | music by = Trevor Jones | cinematography = Dan Laustsen | edited by = Paul Rubell; Ken Blackwell | distributed by = Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation | release date(s) = July 11th, 2003 | mpaa rating = | running time = 110 min. | country = | language = English | budget = $78,000,000 | gross revenue = $66,465,204 (US) $175,465,204 (Worldwide) IMDB; The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen (2003); Box office & Business. | preceded by = | followed by = }} The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen is an American action film that contains notable elements of the horror genre, though is not actually a horror film. It is loosely based on the noted comic book series The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen by author Alan Moore and artist Kevin O'Neill, which in turn, borrows characters from famous 19th century literary works. As it relates to the horror genre, The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen is noteworthy for its inclusion of Mina Harker from Bram Stoker's Dracula, Edward Hyde from Robert Louis Stevenson's Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde and the Invisible Man from H.G. Wells' The Invisible Man. The movie was directed by Stephen Norrington with a screenplay written by James Dale Robinson. It was produced by Twentieth Century-Fox Film Corporation and released in the United States on July 11th, 2003. The movie stars Sean Connery as Allan Quatermain, Naseeruddin Shah as Captain Nemo, Peta Wilson as Mina Harker, Tony Curran as Rodney Skinner, Stuart Townsend as Dorian Gray, Shane West as Tom Sawyer, Jason Flemying as Henry Jekyll & Edward Hyde, and Richard Roxburgh as M. Plot Cast Main Cast Supporting Cast Extras Appearances * * * * * Notes * The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen, The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen (2003), League of Extraordinary Gentlemen, League of Extraordinary Gentlemen (2003) and League of Extraordinary Gentlemen, The (2003) all redirect to this page. * The film has also been marketed under the acronym title LXG. * Production on League of Extraordinary Gentlemen began on June 28th, 2002. Principal filming concluded on November 24th, 2002. * This movie was filmed in Calgary, Alberta, Canada as well as Iceland, Morocco, Vienna, Austria and Prague. IMDB; The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen (2003); Filming locations. * The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen was released on DVD in Region 1 format by 20th Century Fox on December 16th, 2003. * Screenplay writer James Robinson is credited as James Dale Robinson in this film. * Actor Guy Singh is credited as Guy Singh Digpal in this film. * Actress Winter Ave Zoli, who plays Eva, is uncredited for her participation in this film. * This film is notorious for causing Sean Connery to retire from acting. He did, however, make a return for a voice role in Sir Billi, an animated Scottish childrens film, which was released 9 years after this film. External Links * * * The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen at Wikipedia * * References ---- Category:Films Category:2000s/Films Category:2003/Films Category:July, 2003/Films Category:Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation Category:Theatrically released films Category:Based on a comic Category:L/Films Category:Stephen Norrington/Director Category:Sean Connery/Executive producer Category:Sean Connery/Actor Category:Jason Flemyng/Actor Category:Tony Curran/Actor